nothing is forever
by hearts 3721
Summary: You all remember what BJ did for mirah right well Mirah and bj are back in this brand new story . BJ pushes mirah out of the way of a incoming car and it leaves mirah in a coma will bj ever see her alive again or will this be goodbye ? This is a sequel to love goes around
1. introduction

Bj and mirah were in the park but then out of the blue a car rushed by "watch out mirah" then BJ pushed her out of the way. Mirah landed on the ground with her eyes shut bj shook her "mirah are you okay" bj said. No answer she wasn't responding "barney call 911 mirah is hurt" he shouted barney did as he was told. BJ started CPR on her then the ambulance pulled up.


	2. saying careful means that he loved her

BJ ran inside Barney's house "barney it should have been me that went to the hospital" BJ cried. "She didn't even know the car was coming don't blame yourself" Barney said. "I tried to tell her to watch out Barney" BJ said "well that's what counts saying be careful means I love you" barney said then he started singing.

Barney:

Saying "Be Careful"

Bj:

(Saying "Be Careful")

Means I Love You (I Love You)

Saying "Be Careful" means that I love you.

I do...

Because I care.

I'm careful too.

Friends watch out for friends its true.

That's why I watch out for you.

If we stick together when we play,

We'll have fun the safest way.

Saying "Be Careful" (Saying "Be Careful")

Means I Love You (I Love You)

Saying "Be Careful" means that I love you.

I do...

Because I care.

I'm careful too.

All around us, we can find.

Special friends who are so kind.

Crossing guards and police too,

Watching out for me and you.

Saying "Be Careful" (Saying "Be Careful")

Means I Love You (I Love You)

Saying "Be Careful" means that I love you.

I do...

Because I care.

I'm careful too.

I care for you.

I'm watching out for you.

After the song Bj walked to the hospital and found out that Mirah was in a coma.


	3. I love my girlfriend

In her hospital room Mirah lay in a coma expected to die in four days that made BJ sad he didn't want her to die. He wanted her alive he didn't know what to do or say bj kissed her hand. He loved her really badly then he started singing to her.

Sometimes we're real close friends.

We stay awake and talk at night.

Other times we don't get along.

There are even times we fight.

But I know she's always there.

And I know she'll always care.

She's my girlfriend. I love my girlfriend.

I've given her a great big hug

When she was feeling bad.

And then again I've said some things

That have really made her mad.

But I know she's always there.

And I know she'll always care.

She's my girlfriend. I love my girlfriend.

But I know she's always there.

And I know she'll always care.

She's my girlfriend. I love my girlfriend.

She's my girlfriend. I love my girlfriend.


	4. day 1

"Bj look at this you got some mail" Barney said . "I'm going to read them in a minute" BJ said Barney started to sing.

Barney:

Sometimes we miss them so.

The best thing we can do to show them that we care

Is to find a way to let them know.

BJ Opened The First letter And Started Reading it.

BJ:

A letter from the doctor arrived

When I opened it up, it read inside.

"Dear bj. I know you're going to miss her."

"She's in a coma expected to die."

"I know that you're going to miss her."

"You've got a special place in my heart."

Then barney sang again

Barney:

My daddy came home late last night.

He gave me a kiss and held me tight and said...

"I miss you. I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you so when we're apart."

"I miss you. I miss you."

"You've got a special place in my heart."

Then bj read the 2nd letter it surprised him when he read it

Bj:

Mirah wrote me a letter today.

I think I'll send him a letter so that I can say...

"I miss you. I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you so when we're apart."

"I miss you. I miss you."

"You've got a special place..."

"You've got a special place..."

"You've got a special place in my heart"

After he was done reading he was crying he wanted mirah back but he had to face it she wasn't coming back to him .


	5. day 2

Authors note the song in this chapter is wrote by me and has the tune of two by two from Disney's sofia the first hope you enjoy this chapter

Mirah miraculously woke the next day she was drove home by her doctor but she walked in Barney's house and there on the table was a note. "Dear Mirah I had to leave because I didn't want to see you die I will always love you sincerely BJ" Mirah began to cry her friend and lover ran away from her and what did he mean by die. Just then Barney entered "what's wrong mirah " Barney said "BJ ran away from me " Mirah sobbed. She showed Barney the note "he didn't mean to run away Mirah he didn't want to see you suffer" he said. "Barney was I going to die" she asked "yes you were in fact you were in a coma " he said. BJ was listening behind the curtain he didn't really run away " I really miss him I wish he would come back to me" she said then she ran to the bridge and sang.

Why am i so sad

What am I going to do without you

You were the sunshine and my rain

Now that you are gone it's not the same

I miss you too

The wind in the trees go by without me

I'm stuck in a dream that doesn't come true

You were the sun the rain and wind

When I want you home I call your name

But you're not running back to me

I hate not having you to hold or to run with

You were the one now your gone away I miss you

Too bad they all say but I say whoa oh oh I love you and I want you back but you can't be back pain, agony, misery is all i ever had

BJ please come back to me I'm sorry so sorry tell me you love me too

Will this be my life me without you and will I ever see you again or not

The wind in my hair doesn't feel the same but you are missing too

I love you more than ever will this be my life me without you

You without me and me without you

After she was done she walked back to Barney's house and BJ was sitting on the couch "BJ!" She shouted. "Mirah! I missed you" BJ said


	6. i have cancer

"BJ I am going to die" Mirah said BJ didn't know what to say he turned to Mirah and said "why are you going to die" . "BJ I have cancer the doctors couldn't do anything about it" Mirah said. "What are you serious about this Mirah" BJ said "I know it BJ I lived with it for to months now I just didn't want to tell you" Mirah said. Mirah took off the wig she was wearing "see BJ I have cancer" Mirah said. BJ wanted to cry or something like that he couldn't think of losing her he already lost her once but not forever. "If I die tonight I love you and I want you to know everything will be okay BJ I promise I'm not scared to die " Mirah admitted to him. BJ understood what she said he was going to miss her he was hoping god gave her two more days to live "Barney come here" BJ shouted,. Barney came down stairs "what is it BJ" he said "barney I have cancer I'm going to die but it's okay I'm not scared to go to heaven" Mirah said. Barney was crying so was BJ they didn't want to see her leave the world. When Barney left Mirah went to lay down and BJ followed her up the stairs when they got up there Mirah had tears in her eyes. "BJ will you sing to me" Mirah asked him. He started singing to her it may be the last time he sang to her.

I can't say that everything's okay

'Cause I can see the tears you're crying

And I can't promise to take the pain away

But you can know I won't stop trying

I'll be the angel by your side

I will get you through the night

I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own

'Cause when you're down and out of time

And you think you've lost the fight

Let me be the angel

The angel by your side

I know it feels like you're running out of faith

'Cause it's so hard to keep believing

But if I can bring a smile back to your face

If for a moment, you'll forget all about it

I'll be the angel by your side

I will get you through the night

I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own

'Cause when you're down and out of time

And you think you've lost the fight

Let me be the angel

The angel by your side

'Cause this won't be the last time

You'll need a little hope

But I want to be the first to let you know

I'll be the angel by your side

I will get you through the night

I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own

'Cause when you're down and out of time

And you think you've lost the fight

Let me be the angel

The angel by your side


	7. death in the family

By the time he was done she was asleep peaceful as can be what he didn't know was her body was shutting down slowly. The next morning BJ went to wake Mirah "Mirah wake up" he said shaking her no response. On the tv hip hop harry came on that was mirah's favorite show. He hated harry anyway BJ checked her pulse she was dead . He called Barney and told him the EMTS came and took her body away saddest day ever the funeral was set for tomorrow. They all were sad watching her body being carried out the door . Riff was sad to hear about her death he was in Alaska visiting the other dinosaurs at the time but he was going to be there for the funeral. 


	8. funeral

At the funeral home Riff, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop walked in silently. They paid their respects and sat down then the minister came out "we are gathered here today to dedicate time to Mirah Jones yesterday February 18 2009 she died of cancer a brain tumor to be exact it was so sad to see her go at such a young age of nine" he said. He and the rest of the guests were dressed in black then he read a poem

What would you do

in 9 short years?

Would you make them the most

or hide from your fears?

Our little Mirah

chose to live

Every day with a smile

and love to give

Though stricken with cancer

before she was one

her journey through life

had only begun

No matter how bad

She might have felt

She always knew how

to make your heart melt

Living life to its fullest

Each day she Awoke

She could make you smile

Every time she spoke

She filled the room

with laughter and tears

And touched many lives

in her 9 short years

She had a surprise

if you took her hand

then walk you into the living room

to her television land

It was the thing she loved

more than anyone you know

Once her remote in hand

She'd put on a show

she would talk of her friends

if you'd lend her an ear

or anything else

you'd take time to hear

There were no strangers

to Mirah Jones

She cared for everyone

no matter their name

The most amazing child

for such a young girl

He looked up to her boyfriend

Her biggest fan

When she was picked up at home

She beat all the kids out

with her arms opened wide

"That's my boyfriend" she would shout

They would wait on his friend

before going home with BJ

And spend the whole weekend playing

with every toy she had

she would tease her friends

in her wonderwomen clothes

and read her book

like those at the Grammy's

Course Barney and Riff

would often stop by

to see that their friend

was doing alright

At the close of day

She'd ask "sing me a song"

Knowing you'd take time

no matter what

she fought hard to beat

the disease she had

And would never complain

of feeling bad

It's certainly not fair

the battle she fought

All those who knew her

took in what she taught

For those who missed out

on life's smallest lesson

We're sorry you missed out

on our biggest blessing

For someone so young

her heart was of Gold

You would never have known

That she was nine years old

"Now I would like to call Barney up" he said Barney walked up to the stage and said "I miss little mirah this is my poem for mirah" he read the poem.

I wanted you so bad,

God needed you more.

I tried everything

To keep you here,

God needed you more.

I cried and almost died,

The day you came,

God needed YOU more.

It breaks my heart

I can no longer hold you

God needed you more.

We will meet again, someday,

But right now, God needs you more.

I will continue to love you,

I will grieve your loss,

I will always TRY to remember…

God needed you more.

" thank you Barney Next I would like to call the first person to ever meet Mirah jones " he said. Riff ran up on the stage "Mirah was the sweetest person I ever met in my life here is the poem" Riff said.

When I laid there beside you,

Could you feel me there?

My arms were wrapped around you,

And I was stroking your hair.

I was talking about all the good times,

For me they were every single day.

I wanted you to feel love and comfort,

And happy in some way.

I watched your every breath,

And prayed that each one wasn't your last.

The time we got to share together,

Went by too quick...Too fast.

I wanted you to wake up,

Please Mirah Open your eyes.

Tell me this is a nightmare,

And not our goodbyes.

As your last breath grew closer,

I wasn't there.

My heart continually breaking,

Because I wanted you forever.

Then there it was,

Your final breath of air.

I didn't want to believe it,

This is so cruel and not fair.

I held your beautiful face,

And prayed you'd breath again.

I wasn't ready for you to go,

I couldn't admit that this was the end.

But then I realized that you were now in peace,

And not suffering anymore.

You were beginning the life of an Angel,

And your body would no longer be sore.

I held you close and squeezed you tight,

And tried to say goodbye.

I've lost my number one best friend,

All my heart could do is cry.

I slowly got up,

I wanted so much to stay.

I leaned over and gave you one more kiss,

It was so hard to walk away.

Mirah you are my entire world,

And I miss you so very much.

I wish I could feel your loveable cuddle,

And your soft and gentle touch.

But for now I have to wait,

Until we meet again.

You will always be in my heart and thoughts,

My dear best friend.

Always and Forever,

Our hearts will always touch.

Always and Forever,

Your best friend loves you so much

"Thanks Riff next up Baby Bop she walked up to the stage "at first I didn't get along with her but here's my poem" she said.

She was so very, very special

And was so from the start

You held her in your arms

But mainly in your heart

And like a single drop of rain

That on still waters fall,

Her life did ripples make

And touched the lives of all.

She's gone to play with angels

In heaven up above

So keep your special memories

And treasure. them with love

Although your darling daughter

Was with you just a while

She'll live on in your heart

With a sweet remembered smile

"That was sweet lastly her boyfriend BJ come up to the stage " the minister said. He came up with tears in his eyes and read his poem.

Today it would be wonderful

To see you play and smile

But heaven lent you to this world

For just a little while

And in that short but precious time

You brought along much love

And all that love is with you now

In heaven up above.

Your leaving caused so many tears

And such a lot of pain

But God needed one more angel

So he took you back again.

"Thanks BJ now we have a very special guest here at Mirah's funeral hip hop Harry" the minister said. Harry came up and started singing in his own hip hop way.

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories

"Lastly to close the funeral barney, riff, BJ and baby bop singing their own song. Also we kicked harry off the stage".

I like being with my friends.

Yes, we laugh and talk and play.

And, I know everything we do right now...

Will be a memory someday.

I will always remember you.

You're a good friend! Yes, it's true!

When I'm not sure what to do,

I just smile and think of you.

All my friends and family.

We have had a lot of fun!

Now and then, I like to just look back...

At all the things we've done!

I will always remember you.

You're a good friend! Yes, it's true!

When I'm not sure what to do,

I just smile and think of you.

I will always remember you.

You're a good friend! Yes, it's true!

When I'm not sure what to do,

I just smile and think of you.

You're a good friend! Yes, it's true!

I will always remember you!

Then as guest were leaving they sang.

love you You love me

We're a happy family

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too

I love you You love me

We're best friends like friends should be

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too

I love you You love me

We're a happy family

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too

I love you You love me

We're best friends like friends should be

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too

Then after the funeral they went back to the park.


	9. 3 months later

3 months later everyone learned to cope with Mirah's death and things were kinda back to normal they still miss mirah however they are at peace knowing that mirah is no longer suffering from pain. BJ and riff were outside playing like six and seven year olds do Bj stopped to look at mirah's favorite tree that's were bj and mirah fell in love at. BJ started singing so everyone in the park could hear. She left no time to regret Kept her lips wet With her same old safe bet Me and my head high And my tears dry Get on without my girl You went back to what you knew So far removed from all that we went through And I tread a troubled track My odds are stacked I'll go back to black We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to... I go back to us I love you much It's not enough You love to sing and I love to dance And life is like a pipe And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to... We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to... Black, black, black, black, black, black, black, I go back to... I go back to... We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to... We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times You go back to her And I go back to black Then Riff and BJ ran inside the house this week made him realize how much he cared for mirah and the most important lesson of all nothing is forever and never will be. The end 


End file.
